


Endings, Beginnings

by enter_the_gloaming, Nandors Wizard Hat (enter_the_gloaming)



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_the_gloaming/pseuds/enter_the_gloaming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_the_gloaming/pseuds/Nandors%20Wizard%20Hat
Summary: Nandor is faced with the decision he never wanted to make.
Relationships: Guillermo & Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	Endings, Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I hammered this out at 1 am and just wanted to set it loose upon the world. Unbeta'd, as per usual. Much love to the Nandermo discord for being supportive.

In the end, it was not a vampire assassin or rogue werewolf that would kill Guillermo. It wasn't a freak accident caused by one of Laszlo's blunderbusses or even old age creeping up on him. Instead it would be a drunk driver, speeding along Ashley street, too pissed to see Guillermo walking from the bus stop to cross the road. A panicked shout and the screeching of tires, too little, too late would spell his end against the asphalt.

Nandor ran out of the house, Laszlo and Nadja close behind him. Nandor found Guillermo lying in the street, his shopping bags strewn across the road like a careless child's playthings. Nandor rushed to his familiar's side, holding his broken body in his arms.

"M-master," Guillermo burbled, blood spilling from his mouth. "I'm sorry," he wheezed, his pulse thready and faint.

Nandor couldn't cry, though he felt like weeping. Instead, he let out a primal scream, wordless and angry. A crowd began to gather, staring and muttering about the tragedy of it all. He looked helplessly at his roommates as he clutched Guillermo to his chest.

"You can all stop gawking now, you bloody buzzards!" Nadja barked. As one, the group turned and stared at her. "That's right, you pathetic worms," she waved her hand as she effortlessly hypnotized them. "Go back to your sad little homes and boil your heads!"

Laszlo touched his wife's arm. "That might be a bit drastic, my darling," he cautioned.

"Fine!" she snapped. "Go back to your hovels and forget you ever saw anything here tonight!"

The humans shuffled back towards their homes, with only the emergency response team left for Nadja to handle. With a few more carefully chosen words, she sent them on their way, leaving the three vampires and Guillermo alone.

Nandor gripped Guillermo's hand, frozen in fear. Vampires could not pray, but if he could, Nandor would call upon every god he could to save his Guillermo. Therein lay the root of his problem, the three letter word that shook Nandor to his core. _His_. For he wanted Guillermo to be his, and always his. He could not imagine a world without Guillermo by his side, the nights stretching out to infinity. This desire was overwhelming, like a storm he watched from a distance suddenly upon him. He knew then what he must do. _Later_ was no longer an option. It was act now or lose Guillermo forever. This was not how he wanted this to go. In truth, he never really planned how he would turn Guillermo, but crouched down in the middle of a filthy street while Guillermo breathed his last few ragged breaths was not how he could have ever imagined it. He gazed at Guillermo, hand pressed against his warm cheek. This would be the last time he ever felt that warmth, that humanity in Guillermo.

"Th-thank you for everything, Master." Guillermo's eyes fluttered shut, his hand slipping from its loose grasp on Nandor's cape.

Nandor leaned in close, fangs bared. He tugged at Guillermo's collar and bit into his neck. It was difficult to stop feeding, his familiar's blood a delicious mixture of spice and copper. He forced himself to pull back and tore at his own wrist with his teeth. He pressed the wound to Guillermo's lips, silently willing him to partake of his own life force. His heart clenched as Guillermo lay unmoving in his arms. "Please," he whispered. He already lost so much: his horse, his wives, his country; he couldn't lose Guillermo as well. "I, Nandor the Relentless, order you to drink from me and accept the curse of unending life!" he commanded, desperation creeping into his voice.

As if stirred into action by his master's words, Guillermo began to weakly lap at Nandor's cut.

"Good, Guillermo. If you died, I would have to award you so many demerits!" He said with more bravado than he felt. Guillermo laughed, a horrible rattling noise that both disturbed Nandor and gave him cause to grin foolishly.

When he was satisfied that Guillermo had enough, Nandor got to his feet, taking care not to jostle Guillermo as he carried him back to the house. He stepped over the threshold, holding Guillermo like a bride. The metaphor wasn't lost on him, but instead pointedly ignored as he placed Guillermo gently into his own fur-lined coffin. It would be a long, painful transformation, but Nandor was determined to remain at his side. There was much between them that had to be discussed, but all of that could wait until later. Dawn was fast approaching and he had to prepare. He carefully closed the lid and went down into the basement to find one of the spare coffins. He carried the massive stone tomb with ease and set it down next to his own. It was lined with crushed red velvet and smelled faintly of hair cream. He stepped into it and dragged the lid shut. "Good night, Guillermo," he murmured, like he had done so many nights in the past.

"'Night, Master," came Guillermo's muffled reply.

In the dark, Nandor smiled to himself. Tomorrow was a new day and it would mark the beginning of a new chapter for them both.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Come find me on tumblr: emmalily.tumblr.com


End file.
